A Quest for Loss and Gain
by Tamahime
Summary: AU. Rewritten de-anon from the kink meme. In order to keep his magical abilities, the cursed runaway sorcerer Arthur must preform a yearly ritual in the woods with a ferocious, lustful beast. Unicorn/England.


BESTIALITY. This story contains bestiality. This first chapter isn't particularly explicit, but it will be in the future (most likely.)

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The splendid day of when Arthur's magical ability would be restored. Arthur stepped into the forest with the low mist, and had the same usual thoughts. He was a man, this was wrong, ow, what kind of perverted shite is this, ow, why was this considered the appropriate thing, ow. Why couldn't he have just been bitten on the balls by a million snakes and slaughtered like a hog?<p>

Arthur may have gotten off with no comeuppance, if he hadn't messed with the nymph of the forest creatures. That is, he upset her because he killed an adder with a knife while he was escaping. What was the problem with that? It was about to bite his ankle. But Arthur just...could not hold it against her. He could not lie to himself about the reality of his life.

Though the ethereal maiden may have announced it, perhaps it was a punishment from God. What for? For anything else. Arthur didn't think God would be pleased with him using magic at all. But it wasn't until after a day of using his magic with malice, cruelty and selfishness, that he was cursed. Cursed to either lose his supernatural abilities forever, or keep them for a terrible price. A price he would need to pay each year, until he makes up for all the abuse, and loses his virginity to someone he loves. The former would take forever with all the damage he did, and despite the guilt he held, he was still in denial about some of his deeds and refusing to take responsibility. And for the other option...he was a criminal! A recognized criminal as far as he could travel. The only reason he wasn't hung was because the people knew he would be able to escape or come back to haunt them.

And even before that...he could never get into a successful relationship. Nobody found him appealing, he thought. There was no appeal his scrawny bones, nor the filthy haystack on his head or the plague rats snuggling on his brow. And his arrogant yet needy personality did no favours. He couldn't even be the charming type of bastard that attracts all the naïve, impressionable young ladies and tosses them like rags? What a life.

And it only became worse. After the second year of his curse, it seemed he could only get an erection when doing the ritual. He tried every spell and remedy in his books for impotence, yet there no success. Was God trying to punish him even more? Was it a penalty for taking too long, because Arthur was too picky or poor? Or was it God's attempt to help Arthur endure getting torn up by a unicorn's cock? It definitely didn't help.

Devil help me, Arthur thought, because God would never help someone like him.

He took a deep breath. If the beast is satisfied, he'll have his magic, and that's the most important thing in the world for him right now. Then he could heal himself fast, before he shits out his bowels and intestines and bleeds to death in a pool of glistening goop. It'll be like the injuries never happened, even if the memories of the past year linger on and make him shudder uncontrollably. He approached that special twisted, almost spiraling tree. It was more malformed than mystical, if you asked him. He pressed two fingers on the smallest branch, chanting and using up the last drops of his magic.

The nymph, who would never tell Arthur her name, had been summoned. She climbed out of the soil as if she was exiting a lake.

"Back for another year?" she cooed. Arthur scowled and drifted his eyes to the side.

"I am impotent. Nothing has worked to cure it," he responded. Fortunately, she never watched him and the unicorn -

"But you're getting a horn right now, dear!"

Arthur sank inside and burned red. "Why are you looking? How do you know those words? Don't you have to be a pure fucking virgin to tame a unicorn?!"

"But I am a pure virgin, even if I like to tease men who wander here. All of us are! Quartzite obeys me fine. As long as I don't watch sex, I'll be clean for eternity."

She giggled, oh so innocently. Arthur wanted to put a fist in that little red mouth.

"I'm so happy you've both come to enjoy this!"

"I do not fucking enjoy it! It's instinct. You don't understand," Arthur snapped back. He could have used the excuse that he was looking at her, with her bared breasts and all...no, he hated her too much. He still had pride.

The nymph ignored Arthur and called out for Quartzite. The horned beast approached her, entranced with her voice, and gently nuzzling her. She whispered something in the unicorn's ear, something Arthur could hear but still not understand after all these times. And now, the forest nymph would vanish. Flipping the unicorn back into the wild, ravenous beast it was, and in the presence of cursed sorcerers like Arthur, its mind only on "mating." Arthur quickly ripped off his robes, pressed his hands on the nearest rock and bit his lip. Why even bother with lubrication and preparation at this point, it was all the same...


End file.
